


Breakfast By A Fool

by Fleurs_et_Cuir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, Swearing, enjoltaire - Freeform, exr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurs_et_Cuir/pseuds/Fleurs_et_Cuir
Summary: "I just burnt my forearm accidentally bc I touched my lamp's light bulb and it was burning hot and it hurts a lot and for some reason I thought of Enj getting accidentaly burned with sth and R trying to ease the pain? Or viceversa? I just want a grumpy Enj and a caring Grantaire if it's not too much trouble?" A prompt by a lovely anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I just burnt my forearm accidentally bc I touched my lamp's light bulb and it was burning hot and it hurts a lot and for some reason I thought of Enj getting accidentaly burned with sth and R trying to ease the pain? Or viceversa? I just want a grumpy Enj and a caring Grantaire if it's not too much trouble?" A prompt by a lovely anon

Edit appearance

[ ](http://enjoltairemyass.tumblr.com/)

[ ](http://enjoltairemyass.tumblr.com/)

# Meme Creme Supreme

| ~Kyle~ | they/them | hufflepuff | Japan

I follow as biconpolycakes

 

Sweet Dandelions

> _a jbm 1920s au that nobody asked for (shoutout to the bae[@grantaire-the-drunken-artist](https://tmblr.co/mB_ym6l6ipQw-8tCLKdZVEw) for coming up with this idea with me _

“So you comin’ tonight?”

“What?” Musichetta turned back to her friend, not entirely aware of his question.

The man laughed. “I asked if you were coming to my little get-together. It’s gonna be a blow.” 

Musichetta leaned against the rough brick wall of the corner store, just catching her friend coming out from buying a pack of camels. He was about the same age as her, a little short but quite handsome. Word around the city was that they were hooked to each other, and to be honest they couldn’t blame the rumours considering how close they were. He was her best and first friend found in the concrete jungle of New York City.

“Courf you said you was only inviting the coolest guys you knew?”

“Yeah by that I meant I’m only inviting the bent guys I know.” Courfeyrac took a drag from his cigarette. “And if my memory serves me correctly, you’re pretty bent.”

“Only a little bent. I still like dudes, you know? Maybe I’m just half bent.”

“Hey hey you full bent _and_ you full straight. Who says you can’t be both anyway?”

Musichetta laughed. “Calm down now; don’t all get justice-y on me. And who else you invitin’ anyways?”

“Loads. I got them connections, but there’s a couple fellas you know. Lemme think…well you know my bird Ferre, then there’s Fee and Baz, Enjolras, R, Eponine, Marius-”

Musichetta snorted. “Marius? I’m afraid he’s as straight as a ramp, pal.”

Courfeyrac took another drag from his cigarette and he blew it out slowly with a smile. “My walls would say otherwise.”

She shook her head. “I don’t even wanna know. But yeah I’ll be there, when is it?”

He grinned up at her wildly. “Tonight at eight, and wear somethin’ fashionable. It’s gonna be real classy with champagne and shit- don’t ask me how I acquired it though.” Courfeyrac tossed the remains of his cigarette on the ground and stopped it out. “Well I gotta go see a man about a dog, but I’ll catch you tonight, doll!”

Musichetta couldn’t get a word in before she saw him dart off into the distance, disappearing in the crowded street. Her mind still lingered on Courfeyrac’s description of his upcoming house party, unable to fathom what it would be like. She was one for parties, but something told her this would be very different from any other.

[Keep reading](http://enjoltairemyass.tumblr.com/post/152765508333/sweet-dandelions)

  
[#i am very very sorry that this is utter garbage but i liked the idea and wanted to share it with you](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/i-am%20very%20very%20sorry%20that%20this%20is%20utter%20garbage%20but%20i%20liked%20the%20idea%20and%20wanted%20to%20share%20it%20with%20you) [#i haven't written in so long it seems i have forgotten how to write better than a 1st grader](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/i-haven't%20written%20in%20so%20long%20it%20seems%20i%20have%20forgotten%20how%20to%20write%20better%20than%20a%201st%20grader) [#:')](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%3A'\)) [#anyways](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/anyways) [#i apologize](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/i-apologize) [#jbm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/jbm) [#joly/bossuet/musichetta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/joly%2Fbossuet%2Fmusichetta) [#joly x bossuet x musichetta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/joly-x%20bossuet%20x%20musichetta) [#joly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/joly) [#bossuet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bossuet) [#musichetta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/musichetta) [#courfeyrac](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/courfeyrac) [#grantaire](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/grantaire) [#combeferre](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/combeferre) [#courferre](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/courferre) [#marius](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/marius) [#courfius](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/courfius) [#jbm fic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/jbm-fic) [#jbm ficlet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/jbm-ficlet) [#les amis](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-amis) [#les amis de l'abc](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-amis%20de%20l'abc) [#les amis fic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-amis%20fic) [#les mis](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-mis) [#les mis fic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-mis%20fic) [#les mis ficlet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-mis%20ficlet) [#les miserables](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-miserables) [#les miserables fic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-miserables%20fic) [#les miserables ficlet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les-miserables%20ficlet) [#fic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fic) [#ficlet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet)   


61 notes

 

 

[kanainor](http://kanainor.tumblr.com/)  asked:

Hello! Would that be okay to you if your ficlet ('Appolo Lying') was translated to Russian and published on a Russian fanfiction website with a caption of the original author and a link to this blog?

 

[ ](http://kanainor.tumblr.com/)

Of course sure that’d be so cool!!

  
[#kanainor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kanainor) [#answered](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/answered)   


3 notes

 

 

anonymous  asked:

I just burnt my forearm accidentally bc I touched my lamp's light bulb and it was burning hot and it hurts a lot and for some reason I thought of Enj getting accidentaly burned with sth and R trying to ease the pain? Or viceversa? I just want a grumpy Enj and a caring Grantaire if it's not too much trouble?

 

 

Everyone knows Enjolras can’t cook. Growing up rich he never had to, and it’s not that he never _tried_ to learn- he just couldn’t. Mostly he ate microwavable meals and take out, but when he and Grantaire started dating he finally got a taste back for _real_ meals. Even so, Enjolras never cooked. And to be honest, he felt bad about it, as if he was taking advantage of his boyfriend. Then he had an idea. A ridiculous, idiotic, romantic idea.

Sneaking out of bed was easy- Grantaire slept like a log- it was being quiet that was the problem. The pan banged loudly against the wooden cabinet and the sound reverberated like a gong. 

“ _Shit.”_

Hoping the mishap didn’t wake Grantaire, Enjolras kept with his mission: make his boyfriend breakfast in bed. Eggs, toast, juice. Simple. How hard could it be? Apparently very hard.

With the toaster broken he decided that he would toast the bread on an extra frying pan which would have gone fine…except that somehow he thought it would be a good idea to press on the bread to make it toast faster. Big mistake.

His wrist hitting the edge of the hot pan, Enjolras jumped back and screamed. Loudly. The skin was turning pink and already starting to blister and even as he ran it under cold water the burn seemed to be getting worse.

In his pain, Enjolras didn’t notice a sleepy figure approaching behind him.

“What’s going on?”

Enjolras turned around and faced the barely-awake Grantaire. “I fucking burned myself.”

“What’d you do that for.”

“I was trying to make you breakfast, asshole.”

Grantaire sighed. “Give me your arm.”

Grumpily, Enjolras turned off the faucet and let Grantaire take his arm. He had no idea what he was going to do to it but the last thing he expected was for his boyfriend to take to the fridge and pull out a stick of butter.

“It soothes the burn.” He explained, obviously seeing the look of confusion on Enjolras’ face. “We don’t have mint so it was either this or honey.”

“Still hurts though.”

“That’s because you’re weak, Enj.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Maybe later. Right now I have to fix my boyfriend’s arm before the skin burns off.” He smiled smugly as Enjolras continued to grumble under his breath. “”Why were you trying to make me breakfast?”

“I dunno. To repay you I guess. You do a lot of stuff for me, for us, and I never cook for you so I thought I could give it a try.”

“Babe. You never cook because I never _let_ you cook. Remember that one dinner party at Joly’s place and Boss let you make the potatoes…”

“And they ended up like soup? Yeah I remember. That was horrible.” They both chuckled at the memory. That was before they had gotten together, and the bit of nostalgia appeared to help Enjolras’ mood.

After he was done with the butter Grantaire wrapped the raw skin in loose cloth and patted it down gently.

“Want me to kiss it to make it better?”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “You’re a dick.”

“But I’m _your_ dick.”

“Yeah.” Enjolras smiled. “Yeah you are.”


End file.
